


Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Genre: Angst, Dreams, F/F, Pre-Canon, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, catra's subconscious is her own therapist lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Catra needs therapy and although I cannot give her a therapist, I can have her subconscious yell at her





	Dreams

Catra squinted under the fluorescent lights of the training room, tail flicking annoyedly. She was the only one here; everyone else was late.

Something about the situation felt unusual, but she couldn’t quite place it at the moment.

The first wave of training bots appeared in clicks and whirrs, technology older than the silent-standard horde bots today— perhaps because Shadow Weaver thought it unnecessary to give her any sort of a challenge? Itwas less effort, anyway, and Catra moved automatically, gliding between the advance with inhuman fluidness, stabbing and slashing into the same weak spots she’d used a million times.

Just as she was about to take out the last bot, a familiar face charged forward— and destroyed it before Catra had the chance.

“Adora! You show up late, and then take out_ my _kill?” Catra’s voice was tinged with indignation, her hair standing up on its edge.

Adora smiled, uncaring and unaware. “What? Even though I showed up late doesn’t mean I _can’t help.”_

The last two words were echoed by familiar, menacing tones; shadows pooled in the corners of the room as the harshly-lit training room suddenly grew darker.

Shadow Weaver materialized in front of Catra, looming larger than she’d ever seen her. Darkness trailed off her in waves, and veins of red lightning surrounded her in a ghastly halo, piercing and blinding. Adora had vanished, and Catra’s legs were rooted in place by the flickering tones of red.

_“Adora is always helping you. You need it. She will do great things. And guess what? You’re the only thing holding her back. So as long as she cares about you, you will remain with her. But once she realizes her fate is so much greater than you will ever be— you will be disposed, like the worthless garbage you’ve _shown_ yourself to be.”_

Catra wished her hearing wasn’t so sharp. She wished she could move to say something. Do something. Even her tears that threatened to spill over were trapped in the corners of her eyes, pooling silently.

Shadow Weaver lunged-

And the scene dissipated.

Catra was in the barracks, sitting curled up on her own bed.

She couldn’t sleep.

Again, she was alone, the comforting rumble of sleeping cadets absent from the room. She pulled her blanket closer to her chest, the scratchy standard-issue fabric a source of familiarity.

The ladder to her bunk creaked slightly, and Catra moved over instinctively to make room. She didn’t like people hanging on her bed, but only one person would bother coming up to see her anyway. Adora sat herself next to Catra, her hair still damp from showering.

“Hey.”

Her voice was so soft it hurt.

“Hey,” Catra said.

“You should be asleep.”

“Well, so should you.”

“Tell me what’s wrong, Catra.” Adora’s gaze was insistent, soft-cloud grey, like the quiet that comes after the storm. Like she knew. But there was no way she could know, and who was Catra to tell her?

What would she even do? Defend her? Stand up for her? Risk her own favored position?

Of course, not like it would change anything.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Catra said dismissively. “Just Shadow Weaver being a bitch, as usual.” She stretched and yawned, then shifted to lean on Adora’s shoulder. “You need to stop being so worried about me. You know I can—”

“—take care of yourself. I know.” Adora sighed. “Maybe you’re right. You’re stronger than anyone gives you credit for.”

Catra didn’t know what it was about that sentence, but it made her heart swell and tears blur her sight, despite the small smile on her face.

“Thanks.”

She closed her eyes.

—

“Catra— Catra! Catra. Hey! Come on, we’re gonna be late!”

Catra groaned, putting her hands over her ears.

“Look! A mouse!”

“Wha? Where?” Although her voice was still muddied from sleep, Catra bolted upright, eyes wide and claws out.

“There we go. Now come on, we gotta go.” Adora grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet, Catra narrowly ducking under the bunk ceiling to follow.

“Ugh. When will you let that mouse joke go?” Catra grumbled.

“Whenever you stop being such a _cat _about it,” Adora laughed. “It’s senior cadet orientation day today! I couldn’t let you miss it.”

“I mean, you totally could’ve. I would have managed on my own,” Catra said.

“Yeah, well, it’s better to manage things without getting into trouble,” Adora said.

She turned the corner and ran through the slowly closing door of the orientation room, pulling Catra through with her. “Besides, Kyle isn’t the most fun sparring partner.”

The doorway shut behind her.

_“You’re stronger than anyone gives you credit for—”_

_Just wishful thinking from a dream._

Catra shook her head and followed Adora in.

**Author's Note:**

> ive literally never written fanfic before aaa idk what im doing


End file.
